Mark
Mark is Azrael's human boyfriend. He appears as a minor character in various works in the Arknthology. History Background Markus (or Mark, as he was known) first met Michaelis Winter, a young man close to his own age, after Michaelis moved into the house next door. The two noticed each other, but Michaelis was too shy and nervous to make a move. Finally, Mark let Michaelis know he was interested by leaving a present for him: a large, white teddy bear dressed in a black and gray hoodie vest. After this, Mark and Michaelis began a relationship. Around this same time, Michaelis acquired his Guardian, Xerex Storn. Xerex began regularly taking over Michaelis's vessel. During one such episode, he supposedly used Michaelis's body to kill Mark (as he had plans for Michaelis, and considered romantic feelings to be a distraction). When Michaelis and Xerex later converged, Michaelis (now known as Azrael) took the hoodie and teddy bear with him. Michael's Camera After initially taking over Michael Knight's YouTube channel, Michaelis (now known as Azrael the Arknangel) spoke little about his human life. However, after he suffered a beat down from The Carver in The Infernous, he began to recover his human memories, and started speaking openly about his former life and death, including that he had been in love with the "boy next door" (and that Xerex had used his vessel to kill him). Solar's Crimson ''(Season 1) While trapped in the Infernous, Azrael (who was stuck reliving his human life) briefly mentioned a "cute" next door neighbor who had left a stuffed bear on his front porch. After Azrael began regaining his Arknangel memories, he began to experience brief periods of clarity, during which he recognized the reality of his situation; during one of these episodes, he angrily complained about the Infernous trying to trap him with an artificial life, including "a fake boyfriend". However, the clarity didn't last, and he lapsed back into his Infernous "illusion" (while remaining vaguely aware that something was amiss). While trying to examine the teddy bear for clues, Azrael discovered a note written by the Carver, ordering him to "GET OUT"."0) Remembrance", ''Solar's Crimson Season 1. This made Azrael's memories fully awaken, causing him to pass out; when he regained consciousness, the realization that his life with Mark was fake sent him into a panic. After initially trying to deny the truth, he finally accepted it and collapsed to the floor, sobbing, exclaiming that he just wanted to stay there with Mark and live a normal life. Later, after renouncing the Arknangels and returning to .Reality"15) The Infernous", Solar's Crimson Season 1., Azrael (now living under his original human identity) discovered that Mark was still alive. He contacted him, and the two of them resumed their relationship, even moving in together."16) Seventeen Years Later", Solar's Crimson. Arknthology Stories (Original) While rekindling their relationship, Mark and Michaelis went on a date at the carnival. The two of them laughed, joked, and ate cotton candy on a bench. Michaelis told Mark to stop calling him by his full name, preferring that he call him "Mike". As they started to flirt, several people walked past them, making Michaelis uneasy. Mark, unaware that the onlookers were actually vesseled Arkn and Dekn, assumed that Michaelis was self-conscious at being in public together, and began reassuring him. Michaelis told Mark that he couldn't possibly understand what he was going through; that he had spent several months trapped in Hell, and that he was an Arknangel, and tired of living a lie and playing the role of a hero just because of a "stupid fucking prophecy". Michaelis confessed that he wasn't the man Mark he thought he had fallen in love with, and that he couldn't keep pretending to be that person. While Michaelis sobbed, Mark reassured him that he still loved him, no matter who or what he might be. He let Michaelis finish crying in his arms, admitting that he found the thought of dating an angel hilarious, comparing it to a "shitty young adult fanfiction". Michaelis began to laugh, and confessed that he found the thought that he was beaten by what Mark called a "God-Satan OC", and of Mark's "dumbass name", hilarious. When Mark became defensive, he pointed out that "Markus Gabriel Holden" made it sound like he had two first names. Laughing, Mark asked why Michaelis had to say his full name out loud, and pointedly addressed him as "Michaelis Spades"."(Chapter) 2", Arknthology Stories (Original). Solar's Crimson ''(Season 2) When Michaelis resumed vlogging after a year-long absence, he explained to the audience that his relationship with Mark had fallen apart, and that the two of them had broken up (and were now living apart)."16) Seventeen Years Later", Solar's Crimson Season 2.'' Notes and Trivia Behind the Scenes * Season 2 of Solar's Crimson was originally going to explore Mark's relationship with Michaelis in depth. The sub-plot ended up being scrapped after the series was initially cancelled. Trivia * Mark is an alternate version of Gabriel Holden. This means that any existing versions were wiped from .Reality when Gabriel died. References Category:Characters Category:Universe A Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Humans (Universe A)